


In medias sex

by Arlennil



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlennil/pseuds/Arlennil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I seem to remember your husband as a much quieter man," says Ben and Abe barely manages not to blush at the memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In medias sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/gifts).



"I seem to remember your husband as a much quieter man," says Ben and Abe barely manages not to blush at the lascivious memory that rises unexpectedly in response to Ben's words.

***

"Ben," gasped Abe, breaking the kiss. "We can't, not- not here-"

"Shhh," murmured Ben, using the opportunity to lay little kisses along the line of Abe's neck. He didn't stop moving his hand up and down on Abe's cock. "Nobody's going to know. Nobody comes down here. Not when the tavern is closed." 

"What if - oh - what if somebody hears us?" Abe was having trouble speaking and breathing at the same time.

"Well you'll just have to be quiet, then," whispered Ben seductively into his ear. He kissed Abe again, slipping his tongue into Abe's mouth. Abe moaned and tightened his grip on Ben's hair. They fought for dominance, sucking on each other's tongues in turn, until they had to break for air. Abe rested his head against Ben's shoulders and panted, his eyes slipping down to where Ben's hand was moving on his cock. He moaned again and Ben started stroking him more quickly in return.

"Ben, oh, Ben, I'm- I - close," Abe managed to force out. Ben grinned. "Come on, Abe. I want to see you come."

More moans and half-formed words tried to rise out of Abe's throat, and he had to press his lips tightly together to prevent them from escaping. As his pleasure spiked, he knew that wasn't going to be enough, so he released the death grip he had on Ben's hair and instead brought Ben's left hand to cover his mouth. His stifled harsh breaths sounded unnaturally loud in his own ears.

Ben smiled and looked into his eyes. "Come anytime you want. I'll make sure you won't make a sound."

Abe came with Ben's name, muffled and unrecognizable against Ben's palm, on his lips.


End file.
